


Behind the Wheel

by wildfloweur



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Party, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfloweur/pseuds/wildfloweur
Summary: You get invited to a party at the Stark tower and end up catching the eye of the infamous Winter Soldier.based on a song by Depeche Mode : behind the Wheel





	Behind the Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> basically smut almost without plot.

You forgot what brought you here or how you ended up at this party. In such a high building with such incredible people.  
In fact you, deep down you knew that you deserved to be there, but it felt weird anyway.  
You, at this party, in that tower with those people, that dress, the glass full of this incredibly expensive beverage which you forgot the name at the moment the bartender poured it down.

As a quite low self esteemed person you let like what you were wearing wasn’t fitting, but the velvet that you slipped in earlier in the evening looked perfect around your silhouette, especially for the eyes gazing over you from the back of the party.

« Hot and cold at the same time » you thought making eye contact when you finally noticed someone was starring at you.

« He’s been watching you from time to time since you arrived (y/n).. » your friend said with a wink, getting you out your thoughts at the same time.  
She’s the one who got you there, actually she deeply insisted for you to be there and when you feigned being resigned she didn’t say a word and added your name on the guest list. « y/n tomorrow night you are meeting the avengers. » 

In fact you already met them, but never actually talked to them except for Natacha Romanoff and Sam Wilson who came after you to see how they looked on your photographs.  
It happened at a press conference where your friend Gabrielle was in charge of doing the makeup on those heroic faces and since she was a rather extroverted person; she befriended them.  
Back then you where interested in the job of photographer, you loved all the « mise en scene » aspect of this art and you always wanted to take photographs of the avengers in action. The courage, the fury you could capture.. That’s why your friend got you a press pass to start your project, even on a more « casual » team.

 

« Mr Stark liked me so much that he insisted on inviting me to every single party he would plan..he said I was the least serious person doing a serious job he’s ever met, how COOL is that ? » you remember Gabriel saying after the conference. Making you feel more legitimate to be at this party.

Feeling the gaze on you again you asked her if she already talked to the person it came from,to which she responded by shaking her head as for saying « Of course not! He’s terrifying. » she then put her drink down. «In fact I only do Mrs Potts and Natacha’s makeup, the boys are more reluctant about it and this guy told me it wasn’t necessary to get all of my products out for him since he didn’t want to appear at the conference, so I didn’t press you know.. »

« oh okay » you responded, a bit disappointed by how antipathetic seemed to be the man who seemed interested in you. « whatever » you sighed before finishing your glass and taking Gaby’s hand to drag her on the dance floor.

(My little girl  
Drive anywhere, do what you want, I don’t care  
Tonight, I’m on the hand of fate, I hand myself over on a plate.)

 

« Go talk to her, man, there’s nothing to loose. » Wilson whispered to Bucky.  
« I can’t, her friend might have already told her I was a d*ckhead since I refused to appear at the conference.. » The brunette replied  
« C’mon, stop overthinking this, who even remembers this ? » Sam said with an annoyed look on his face, « now get your ass up at go talk to here before they disappear to go dancing or whatev.. that’s it they’re already gone. » 

« I’ll go when the time is right ok? » James said sitting down and taking a sip of his drink hoping Sam would be done pressuring him to talk to you… Until he felt a tap on his shoulder and the Falcon’s finger pointing at you and Gabriel dancing.

(Sweet little girl, I prefer, you behind the wheel and me the passenger)  
(Drive I’m yours to keep, Do what you want, I’m going cheap)

Bucky stood up ,the music oddly summing up his thoughts, as he made his way towards you.


End file.
